the_doonhamer_mod_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Lore
Scottish Independence 1929 - The Wall Street Crash On October 29th 1929, The Wall Street crash of 1929 happened. This, affected not only the markets and consumers of the United States but as well, tipped the Dominos of all the other markets within the globalised trade market collapsed, but the worst cases on the British isles, and specifically Scotland. Upon the crash, many Scottish families were unprepared for the downfall thereby went into poverty and a deep hatred for both the barons of industry and the English government who itself had its own downturned and suffering tremendously. As well the people of the Scotia felt underrepresented within Parliament and English Law and fought for semi to full autonomy and distance from within the empire but have been brutally suppressed and politically silenced entirely for decades and years endured the forced conversion of religion and culture into main dominated Anglo-Saxon influence. 1930 - Rebellion In February of 1930, the Food riots began and wide starvation and disease spread all throughout Scotland, Records of Death not seined since close to the Black plague and the large companies with Scotland Mining, Coal and Oil fell to non-existence employment coupled with the Industry barons refusing to spare or give to the people of Scotland of supplies, money or food who themselves had plentifully, causing massive protest and outrage and socialist/communist sympathies within the streets of Dumfries and other large cities in Scotland, often turned violent and end up in large riots and massive property destruction and damage and were non stop until the third war for Scottish independence Disunity and independence was spread far and wide across the lowlands and other regions within Scotland encouraged by elected demagogues ranting against the Crown and suppression of Scotia traditions and forced death of the Scottish identify. coupled with the fact in 1919 to 1921, the once controlled Irish fought and won there independent from the crown, suffering and had enough of English rule, the potato famine and forced conscription to a conflict they voted not to be a part of. Many of those who wished for freedom from London, fought in both the Irish war of independence and raged guerrilla wars against British Armed forces, such as small skirmishes, sabotage of English factories and goods and the destruction of dominating English culture by using sabotage methods. However the breaking point would come in March 5th 1930, where a food riot was crushed violently by the army. Former British Army Brigadier General Atomic, a war hero from the Great War, declared the rebellion and captured the city of Dumfries, without a fight and wishing instead to be the capital of the new Scottish government and then he declared the republic of Scotland from the city under the new leadership of a war council, comprising of former British Top Army, Navy and Airforce with either Scottish descent or sympathies for the Scottish cause, its top members being Doonhamer and Atomic, although rivals, worked together for the Scottish freedom. The Third War for Scottish independence has now began although not officially being declared as a conflict by English forces and papers. In order to win against English forces, Atomic and employed and a man called Jack Rossenberg, later named Baron Jack Von Dead for his heroic and dashing victory's with the Scottish Armed forces, created the Scottish Ultranationalist Front which was created to serve and fight for the freedom of all of Scotia under his leadership with direct command from Atomic and Doonhamer and comprised of conservatives, monarchists, while also groups of liberals, fascists and even socialists fighting for the same goal, for the liberation of Scotland from English tyranny although at times barley hold and function together due to political and Ethical differences but worked together with assistance from French and outside volunteers forces. Many Veterans who served in the Great War, and wars prior to that, was once called again and now split on Ethic and Political divides refused to participate in another pointless war and mutinies spread across English ranks and many soldiers either fought along aside with the Scottish independence movement or lay down their arms and surrender or refused the call for service. The English Government now out of options, pled a conditional surrender to Scottish forces, recognised accepted the disunion of Scotland from the empire and its sovereignty as a nation and removed English presence from the region entirely. In June 1930, Scotland gained its independence however not without consequence and then downturn from the empire. WIP